


What We Deserve

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas 2016, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hellfire Grant Ward, Light Angst, Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: Inhuman couple Skye and Grant have freed themselves from SHIELDS clutches and are now met with a new struggle – what are they supposed to do next? Also, it's Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic isn't entirely Christmassey but I tried my best! I also didn't get a lot of time to edit so there may be a few mistakes - I'm sorry!!

Grant walks through the door and shrugs off his obscenely large winter coat. Skye, who is sprawled across the sleazy motel’s death smelling arm chair, pretends not to notice the obvious presence of her boyfriend.

“Skye?” Grant says cautiously, knowing that Skye might be in a mood – she has been for the past few days. Skye doesn’t speak until he is almost crouched by her side.

“I’m tired of running, Grant,” Skye whispers.

“Babe, you knew what you were getting into when we left.”

“I know, I just – “ She sighs, resting her face in her palm. “Every corner we turn we have to watch our backs. One wrong move and SHIELD or Hydra are on our arses! I can’t keep doing this!” Skye stands abruptly, locking eyes with Grant as he rises to his full height.

“Skye, we don’t have a choice,” Grant says softly as his girlfriend’s anger fuelled expression falters.

“Well, I can’t keep border hopping or state jumping as soon as someone gets a little too close!” Skye gestures extravagantly as she moves around the motel room, as though the movement will emphasise her argument - an argument that Grant has yet to comprehend. Skye stops in front of him as she delivers her next point “I don’t want to have nervous breakdowns every time my boyfriend goes to the convenience store because I don’t know if he’s going to come back alive! That’s not how I want to feel for the rest of my life!”

“I’m sorry that I scared you.”

“That’s not the point!” Skye resumes pacing as she searches for the best words to explain what her heart truly desires.

She turns abruptly to stand in front of Grant “I’m sick of this constant panic! I hate how we’re being treated like criminals just because we’re a little bit different. I hate that we can’t have a normal life because after everything that we’ve been through we fucking deserve one! We deserve a happy ending and I want one more than anything.” 

Grant just stares at her in awe, because she’s right. They do deserve a happy ending, Grant wants her to have a happy ending, more than anything else in the world. He takes a step forward and runs the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone, wiping away a few stray tears as he does so.

“I love you, Skye. So much.” She gives him a watery smile and sighs. “I know, Grant. I know.”

They stand like that for a while, Skye’s head resting in his palm as she gazes at him adoringly. That’s when Grant remembers the present that still lies in his jean pocket. He removes his hand from his girlfriend’s cheek to reach into his back pocket, he pulls out a small black velvet drawstring pouch. Skye regards him inquisitively.

“I just wanted you to know that I want a ‘someday’ with you, Skye. I want to spend the rest for my life with you and I promise to fight every day until you get your happy ending because you deserve it.”

Skye’s eyes dart between his lips and the drawstring pouch. Ignoring his primal need for physical contact Grant opens the pouch and pulls out the most exquisite silver necklace with a dainty ruby pendant. Skye’s eyes light up immediately as a large smile takes residence on her lips. Before she can say anything, Grant fastens the necklace around her neck, gifting her with a light kiss on the forehead.

Skye is still fiddling with the pendant when Grant awkwardly offers an explanation, “the ruby - it’s your birthstone.”

Skye smiles sheepishly, surprised by the necklace's hidden meaning and Grant’s tangible affection.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas, Skye” Grant says as he smiles adoringly.

Skye takes a step back and her eyebrows rise in record speed, “what?!?”

“It’s Christmas?” Ward looks at her strangely, puzzled as to why his holiday loving girlfriend was unaware of the festive season.

“Grant,” she says seriously, “this is our first Christmas together.”

“We had Christmas together on the BUS.”

“That’s not the same! It was barely even real.”

Grant chooses to ignore Skye’s comment as she runs a hand through her loose curls.

“Do you at least have a large bow that I can tie around my tits?” Grant laughs briefly until he realises that Skye was being 100% serious.

“Skye, you don’t need to get me anything.”

“Oh, so you can run out in the middle of winter to get me a gorgeous sentimental necklace that probably cost more than my laptop and I can’t even wrap myself up like a present?!”

“Skye.” Grants voice drops as he delivers a look that somehow always manages to cool her rants.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get you anything to commemorate our first Christmas together as a real couple.”

“I told you that – “

“I’m not finished yet!” Skye interrupts.

She takes a deep breath to centre her thoughts before speaking.

“Grant,” she breathes softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “I love you so much. Probably more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. I know that this transition hasn’t been easy and that most things can’t be controlled. But knowing that you’re here with me, somehow makes it all easier.”

Grant smiles timidly. He knew Skye loved him and he’d tell her all the time, but she was always hesitant to say it back. Grant knew why – Skye has already lost so many people and she is terrified of losing him. He never expected her to say anything, he already understood – and quite frankly he didn’t really care. Knowing that Skye loved him – without verbal confirmation – was somehow always enough. Yet, hearing her admit everything like this, telling him that his love has finally made her life easier. Well, it’s all he’s ever wanted.

“What if we go away?” Grant asks suddenly. If Skye is tired of running, maybe they should just disappear – they’ve always been good at disappearing.

“Where?”

“Somewhere where we won’t be found. We can change our names and create completely new identities. We could live in the suburbs and buy a house, a dog -” he smiles nervously and takes Skye’s hand in his own before continuing, “maybe we could even start a family.”

Skye can’t believe what she is hearing. she remains utterly speechless until Grant moves his hand to cup her jaw and shift her gaze.

“That’s my version of a happy ending. How does it fit with yours?” Grant asks, looking at her curiously, wanting nothing more than for her to agree with him.

Skye smiles and releases a shaky exhale, “it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Good,” Grant whispers before tilting her chin upwards and capturing her lips with his own.

 

_The 25th of December 2016 is a date that Skye will always remember. She locks the memories in her heart and guards them with her soul, hoping that no one will ever take away her dream come true. Skye finally got her happy ending._  

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave some love <3
> 
> +[Tumblr](http://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/post/152499741348/skyeward-blue-repost-241215)  
> +[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lovelydia_xo/)  
> +[Vine](https://vine.co/u/1194906083568267264)  
> +[Redbubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/lovelydiaxo?ref=artist_title_name)
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!


End file.
